1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for identifying laboratory animals, and in particular to an animal tattoo device.
Laboratory animals such as small rodents are widely used for research purposes in various fields such as the medical, pharmaceutical and biotechnical fields. The animals usually used for research purposes include mice and rats which are often used in large numbers even in a relatively small laboratory. Since the animals are often involved in studies comparing the effect of various factors on the animals, it is crucial to be able to identify the animals which have been subjected to particular treatments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Commonly used existing methods for identifying animals include affixing metal or plastic identification tags to the ear or another area of the animal, punching of body parts such as the ears of the animal, embedding electronic chips in an animal""s body, clipping of some body parts such as toes of an animal, and marking animals with a felt pen or the like. All of the existing methods, however, suffer from major drawbacks.
Identification ear tags can be removed accidentally and are often associated with an increased risk of infection, especially if the tag is worn for a long period of time.
A more permanent type of identification involves puncturing an animal typically an appendage, such as the ear using a sharp instrument. The puncturing of the ears of the animal can result in tearing of the ears between identification holes. Moreover, the method is difficult to effect with relatively young animals, and the method is somewhat limited since it allows for identification of a small number of animals only.
Electronic chips or similar electronic identification devices in an animal to produce a signal, which can be read by a portable reader. The use of such electronic devices requires minor surgery to implant the electronic device in the animals, and is associated with relatively high costs, because the electronic devices are typically quite expensive.
The clipping of a section of the toe of an animal is considered to be quite painful to the animal, and should be done under anesthesia. Clipping leads to a relatively high risk of infection, and is a very controversial method which may soon be banned.
The use of a felt marking pen or a similar writing implement results in temporary marking which must be repeated at relatively frequent intervals. Typically, the mark produced on an animal lasts for one to two days and must then be reapplied.
Another possibility is the use of conventional tattooing. However, conventional tattooing involves an electrically operated apparatus including tattoo needles which vibrate against the skin. The operator must move the apparatus to form a pattern. Such apparatuses are much too heavy and cumbersome for use on small animals, and lack the necessary precision to be used for such purpose.
Thus, a need still exists for an improved animal identification device. An object of the present invention is to meet such need by providing a relatively simple animal tattoo device, which solves the above described problems associated with existing animal identification devices and methods.
Another object of the invention is to provide an animal tattoo device, which results in minimal pain to the animal and does not require anesthesia. The device allows for simple marking of the animal, without requiring a large degree of dexterity or talent. The device allows for quick and easy marking of animals, leaving a relatively permanent mark that can be repeated.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an animal tattoo device comprising a body including first and second arms connected together at one end and having normally spaced apart, opposed free ends in a rest position;
a hypodermic needle on the free end of said first arm extending toward the free end of said second arms for carrying a supply of ink;
a hole in the free end of said second arm for receiving said needle when the free ends of said first and second arms are moved towards each other,
whereby, when an area of an animal is placed between said free ends of the first and second arms, movement of the free ends towards each other will cause the needle to pass through the area of the animal to deposit ink beneath the skin of the animal.
The device facilitates the application of distinct identifying marks to a relatively large number of animals. The device can be used with a variety of animals at different stages of their life cycle including relatively young animals, typically as young as one week old.
The device is relatively inexpensive, and reduces the risk of infection to animals. The device is safe both to the operator and to the animal. The device is specifically designed to be manufactured using conventional manufacturing techniques. Moreover, the device is durable, relatively trouble free in operation, and requires minimal maintenance.